


the break room

by 96lne



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bad Jokes, Drabble Collection, M/M, crude office humor, i just love office au, really inaccurate office portrayal, still dont know what couples to have, will add more tags later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96lne/pseuds/96lne
Summary: The break room is a sacred place. It is a place where anyone and everyone can be at peace. It is a place where one can relax and rid themselves of their worries. More importantly, the break room is where you can you refill your coffee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's thy. i'm trying to get back into the groove of writing and i thought the best way was to do this: an office au drabble collection. not really a drabble collection, more of a drabble fic. it's basically all dialogue based and all the snippets connect chronologically. we'll see where it goes from here. frequent updates since it's a low maintenance fic. hope i make you laugh and/or cringe with this. and feel free to request or yell at me in the comments!

“So, I totally just saw Junhui watching porn. Not even wanking off, literally just watching it,” Kwon Soonyoung offered as he pulled a seat up.

“Was it at least, like, weird stuff?” Xu Minghao questioned. “Not like I wanna know or anything,” he quickly adds on.

“No, it was straight vanilla. The girl wasn’t even over-exaggeratedly into it,” he cried exasperatedly. He takes a sip of coffee from his styrofoam cup and grimaces at the taste. “Honestly I was kind of disappointed.”

“Oh.”

“Yup.”

“So…”

“The weathers been nice,” Soonyoung murmurs into his coffee.

“Yeah, pretty nice. Not too hot,” Minghao mutters back, pretending to check his phone, but really just swiping back and forth between his homescreen pages.

“God, you squares,” Seokmin exclaims as he walks in. “We’ve all been working here for years, let’s not fall back into the boring small talk.” The break room falls into silence save for the combined whirring of the refrigerator and vending machine that was shoved into the corner. “Alright fine, go back to the friendly conversation!”

“It’s just early, Seok,” Soonyoung groans and takes another sip. “Also, this coffee is disgusting.”

“I’m pretty sure Jihoon makes it,” Seokmin explains as he picks up the half empty pot from the machine. “Jihoon doesn’t even drink coffee.” He walks over pours it into the plant in the corner.

“How does he not drink coffee? He never sleeps,” Minghao asks.

“I heard he lives off of five-hour energies.”

“That’s actually the grossest thing I’ve ever heard. Does he know how unhealthy that is?”

“Soonyoung, I’ve seen you pour Redbull into your coffee and shake it like a margarita before,” Seokmin deadpans.

“That was one time! And I was really behind on a deadline, alright?”

“Why did you have to shake it?” Minghao wonders aloud.

“Because it makes it airy and delicious- get off my case, man!”

“Alright, jeez,” Minghao grumbles and puts his palms up in surrender. “Was just wonderin’...”

“Speaking of deadlines,” Choi Seungcheol announces as he leans in the door frame. “Have you guys all completed your presentations for the meeting in twenty minutes?” The three men freeze immediately upon hearing his voice, their eyes widening comically.

“Uh,”

“Well,”

“The thing is,” They recite in unison before all bolting out of the break room and sprinting towards their desks. Seungcheol just chuckles and starts a new batch of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We never really find out why Junhui did it. But the tea is steaming hot.

The coffee pot is empty by 10:47 exactly. And it’s exactly then that Jeon Wonwoo saunders into the break room, already drained and ready to go straight home and fall asleep in his front doorway.

“Hey Jeon,” Wen Junhui greets from the refrigerator.

“Hey sinner,” Wonwoo greets with mocked malice.

“What’s with the name-calling?”

“I overheard that you were watching porn like three hours ago,” Wonwoo explains as he fills his tumbler with hot water. “Keep the half and half out, would you?”

“Well, you heard correctly. And it wasn’t even that bad! It’s not like I was whipping it out in my shared cubicle,” Junhui emphasizes the last two words and scoffs. He hands Wonwoo the carton, not before faking Wonwoo out and pretending to drop it. The latter just rolls his eyes at the shenanigans.

“S’not like Seokmin would be complaining,”

“True, true. God, he really is a weird guy,”

“So why were you watching it anyway? Minghao isn’t doing it for ya?” To this question, Junhui’s eyes widen like saucers.

“Who told you? I told him not to tell anyone!” he screeches.

“I had a hunch,” Wonwoo starts and pauses to sip his now steeping tea. “Hunch confirmed.”

Junhui just shakes his head in disbelief and sighs, “Wow, you are some kinda guy, Jeon.”

“You know me- always the type to be in the loop about office drama,” Wonwoo says in a sing-songy voice. “Or the one starting it.” And they both walk out of the break room together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting spicy in the office.

The break room is practically unoccupied(save for at 11:04 when Jihoon trips Mingyu and the latter’s arm flails into it.) until 12:15.

“And then when Minghao walked by, he scrambled around to shut it off and knocked his coffee onto this document and you needed to have seen it, it was hilarious. I almost fell out of my chair,” Lee Seokmin explains, almost doubling over with giggles.

“That’s nice, but I really gotta get back to work, man,” Chan murmurs as he nervously glances around.

“You really gotta loosen up, kid,” Seokmin replies, wiping a stray tear. “It’s not like Jihoon is looming over you like a hawk. “No offence, but he probably doesn’t care what you do around here.”

“I just wanna make a good impression, alright!”

“You’ve already been here for four months,”

“Point taken,”

“Anyways, you taking up my offer or not?”

“Fine! But if shit goes down it’s all on you,” Chan exclaims nervously. Seokmin just shrugs and they both go towards the fridge, Seokmin walking away with a tube of wasabi and Chan walking away with Mingyu’s lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Seungcheol ever leave?

“Can someone shut Mingyu up before I strangle him to death?” Jihoon grumbles into his pasta salad.

“Give him a break, Seokmin and Chan replaced all his mustard with wasabi… Again,” Seungcheol laughs.

“WATER! PLEASE. ANYBODY?”

“Fine. But if he startles me again and I choke on another cherry tomato, he’s toast,”

“That's on him and not me,”

“AUUUGGHH! I’M GONNA RIP MY OWN TONGUE OUT!”

“I will really kill him. I’m getting the guitar out,”

“Jesus, Jihoon calm down!” Seungcheol exclaims, waving his hand around frantically. He was fully aware of what the smaller man was capable of. With even a mere musical instrument in tow. 

“I’ll just eat in my office. Bye,” Jihoon says as he stalks off, not even giving a glance towards the red faced Mingyu on the floor. 

“Hey Cheol!” Jeonghan greets as he walks into the break room. “I… missed something didn’t I? Mingyu looks like he’s about to pass out and die out there.”

“Right you are,” Seungcheol nods and peeks his head out the door frame to take a look at the guy.

“S-Seungcheol hyung,” Mingyu wheezes from his spot on the building’s carpeted floor when he spots his co-worker. “Water… Please…”

“Riiiiight, anyways,” Seungcheol says turns back to the CEO. “How’s the fake news column going?”

To this Jeonghan can only smile as he takes another sip from his Starbucks cup.

“I’m taking that as a ‘good, thanks for asking Seungcheol’,”

“Jisoo has been sending in a question every single day! I’m starting to wonder if he actually does any work,”

“Well, it’s not like you really care,”

“Nope. Nice chat and all, but I just got another notification from the screen name ‘honghonghong’,” Jeonghan waves his lit up phone and walks out of the room swiftly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so late and bad. life's been a little hectic. enjoy anyways!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo, the criminal mastermind, and Mingyu, the fool who was actually right.

“I know it was you!”

Wonwoo holds up both of his hands in defence, one of them still holding the coffee creamer. “Calm down, soldier, I’m innocent!”

“You don’t even know what I’m talking about,” Mingyu pouts.

“Dude, I’m pretty sure everyone on our seventh story heard you crying about your spicy sandwich yesterday,”

“Point taken, but I know it was you,”

“And why do you think that?”

“Because you’re the one who replaced the sugar in the shaker to salt and then told everyone but me!” Mingyu whines.

“First of all, that was a prank targeted to Kang Daniel because he stole my nice roll-y chair and I forgot to mention it to you, and second of all, why does that equate to me switching out your sandwich condiments?”

“You’re the devil reincarnate!”

“You’re right, but it still wasn’t me,” Wonwoo agrees and shrugs.

“Fine. I’ll let you off this once. But you gotta help me figure it out. Do you think it was Soonyoung?”

“Oh, I know exactly who it was,” Wonwoo laughs.

“What? How?” Mingyu questions estatically.

“Cause I put them up to it,” Wonwoo reveals proudly. He puts the creamer back into the refrigerator and swiftly waltzes out before Mingyu can get another word in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technical difficulties result in even more insults. And no one is safe from the spice.

“Listen Seokmin, it’s not hacking if he just happens to use the same password for everything,” Jihoon explains as if he were speaking to a child. He kind of was.

“I don’t care. I hacked Junhui and you can’t tell me otherwise! I know you’re just jealous of my tech savviness,” Seokmin retorts angrily.

“Last Thursday you asked me how to copy and paste,” Chan pipes up from his desk just outside the break room.

“I told you to keep that a secret…”

“You’re telling me you’ve been working here making thousands of spreadsheets and documents for years without knowing how to copy and paste?” Jihoon asks in between fits of laughter.

“You’re all being bullies!”

Seungcheol yells out loud and puts his head into the room, “Who’s being a bully? I will not tolerate bullying amongst colleagues!”

“Nice job doing my job better than I do my job, Cheol,” Jeonghan calls out as he passes by.

“Seokmin doesn’t know how to copy paste,” Jihoon says wiping imaginary tears away.

“Oh man, that does deserve some bullying,” Seungcheol admits and walks away.

“What the hell?” Seokmin asks frustratedly. He takes an angry bite out of his Greek salad. He stops chewing suddenly and with eyes bulging out of their sockets, he shrieks. “Why is this so spicy?”

Soonyoung sits at his desk snickering as he places a tube of wasabi into a drawer and slides it closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i was gone for a while. can probably count on it happening a lot. but uhh.. is anyone else going to sf9 in seattle? :)


End file.
